


Déjà Vu

by MorganD



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Set after episode 2.20, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganD/pseuds/MorganD
Summary: Two similar situations with very different outcomes.





	Déjà Vu

So much is the same.

Dark and mysterious woods.

The moon shining through the tall tree branches.

The deep silence. No wind. No birds. No animals.

His knees on the leaf-covered ground.

His hands tied behind his back.

Armed warriors all around him.

Heavy hands on his shoulders, keeping him from standing up.

In front of him, a sharp blade against a vulnerable neck.

Beloved eyes staring helplessly at him.

His heart pounding in his ears.

The fear.

The sheer, wild panic.

The silent prayer to the Angel.

_Please give me the strength to save the one I love._

Those are all the same.

Then there are the differences.

The moon is not full, but waning.

These are not the pines surrounding Lake Lyn, but the sentient trees of the Wander Wood.

His wrists are not being held by metal cuffs, but by magical vines.

The warriors are not Circle members, but Seelie knights.

The blade is not an axe, but a long sword.

The eyes staring at him are not green, but hazel.

And most importantly…

His runes don’t suddenly light up with angelic power.

His eyes don’t suddenly glow with golden fire.

The Angel doesn’t answer his desperate call.

Raziel only sends visions to the angelic prophet when he judges it convenient.

And Raziel only empowers the angelic warrior when the angelic prophet needs the warrior’s protection.

The warrior’s eyes don’t glow with golden fire for anybody else.

The warrior’s eyes do nothing but well up in agonizing tears now, as the sword descends upon that beautiful neck, slashing the Deflect rune, cutting through skin, flesh, and bone.

The detached head rolls on the ground, stopping right in front of the warrior.

Hazel eyes stare lifelessly ahead, right into the warrior’s face.

All the warrior’s runes are silent, except for one.

The rune on his left flank burns red, and bleeds, and hurts like nothing ever did before.

The sword, still dripping with warm blood, points to the warrior’s neck now.

And now…

Ah.

 _Now_ the Angel responds.

 _Now_ the Angel lights up his warrior’s eyes.

 _Now_ the Angel awakes his warrior’s power.

 _Now_ the Angel cares.

Well…

The warrior doesn’t.

He doesn’t care about anything anymore.

The power is there at his disposal.

He doesn’t use it.

He closes his eyes.

He whispers his beloved’s name.

He follows his beloved into death, as he had vowed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as morgandeeyue.


End file.
